


Tickletober Day 8 - Interrogation [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family, IPRE Era, Tickling, barry is also there for like 30 seconds, lee!magnus, ler!taako, merle; capn port; and lup are there for like 10 seconds, ticklish!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Taako's hat is missing and he's going to find the culprit, no matter what it takes.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: Tickletober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Kudos: 4





	Tickletober Day 8 - Interrogation [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8! Days 9-13 coming this evening still!

Taako’s hat was missing.

Taako’s hat was  _ missing _ , and the problem was, it could’ve been anyone. They had all expressed their distaste for his new hat (ranging from Lup and Magnus calling it “the ugliest damn thing they’d ever seen” to Davenport and Lucretia saying it “was far too extravagant”), so there was no narrowing it down. There were seven people to question, and Taako wasn’t sure where to start.

He supposed he would just start with the first one he came across. It seemed as good a plan as any, especially when  _ Barry _ was the first of the crew to come into view. Even after their handful of years on this ship together, getting killed and brought back every damn year, the man was still as awkward as ever. Still, no stone could be left unturned.

“Barry, have you seen my hat?”

Barry jerked out of his slump and looked at Taako, startled. He had bags under his eyes, making Taako assume he’d pulled another all-nighter trying to study the Light of Creation again. He likely had a solid alibi, then.

“Uh, sorry, Taako. I don’t think I have.”

Taako hummed. “Go get some rest, big man. You look worse than Magnus does whenever we reload.”

Barry snorted out an awkward laugh, but pushed himself into a shaky standing position and made his way down the hallway Taako had just emerged from.

Taako continued on his way, finding both Merle and Davenport on the bridge playing one of their ridiculous games. As much as Taako didn’t believe Merle, he did have an alibi: he and Davenport had been playing through the night and could vouch for each other, and Taako was inclined to believe Davenport’s story.

That left two culprits, neither of which surprised Taako in the least.

He found Magnus first, backtracking to the private quarters to try and catch one of them. He was in his room, whaling on a punching bag in the corner. Taako wasted no time in launching himself at Magnus.

Magnus, of course, barely wavered, being the brick shithouse he was, but Taako managed to get a good grip so that he wouldn’t get launched off Magnus’s back. Magnus for his part seemed unconcerned, adjusting to Taako’s weight with ease and carefully readjusting the punching bag so it would stop swinging.

“What--”

“Where’s my hat?” Taako demanded, tightening his grip.

Magnus let out an awkward laugh. “What do you mean?”

Taako gasped. “Oh, you little shit, you better tell me where it is--”

“Or what?”

Taako resisted the urge to make a frustrated noise. He was better than that, he was an adult now. This wasn’t him and Lup pulling pranks on each other at their aunt’s house anymore.

But that thought brought a great idea with it.

“Or  _ this _ ,” Taako hissed, and dug his fingers into Magnus’s ribcage.

Magnus cried out and doubled over, as if that would stop Taako in the slightest. He started laughing, deep and loud, and pinned his arms to his sides. After a few moments passed and Taako didn’t stop, Magnus went so far as to collapse to his knees.

“Tell me where the hat is, Burnsides.”

“Taako-- No--!”

Taako made sure his legs still had a good enough grip around Magnus’s waist to support him before drawing his arms back. He immediately darted for a new spot, one wiggling up under Magnus’s arm and the other attaching itself to his hip, squeezing away. Magnus wheezed, laughter bellowing and echoing through the small room.

“Talk!”

“Lup!” Magnus cried out. “Lup has it!”

Taako rushed out of the room, leaving a wheezing and giggling Magnus on the floor to recover. He could check back later and make sure Magnus was alright, but if Lup had had his hat this whole time, it may have already been too late.

He rushed down the hall to Lup’s quarters and flung the door open. Lup’s eyes met his and she gave him a maniacal grin as his hat burst into flames in her hands. An offended noise punched out of Taako as he watched, more shocked than anything. The hat’s ashes sprinkled to the floor, and Taako took that as his cue to lunge.

She was  _ so _ dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
